In particular, fuse holders of this type can be used to protect charging circuits of electric vehicles. Such circuits can carry currents of 63 amperes at 250 volts, for example. With such currents, the risk of overheating or even of fires occurring has to be taken under consideration. In order to eliminate, or at least to limit, this type of risk, the charging circuits are equipped with fuses. These fuses are advantageously placed as far upstream as possible in the charging circuit, for example at the level of the charging socket, in order to protect the vehicle and any occupants.
Given the importance of the protection role of these fuses, improvements to these fuses in order to increase their efficacy and reliability are looked for.